residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Umbrella Academy Prep
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' Umbrella Academy Prep (or also The Umbrella Academy for the Gifted) is a fictional school that was founded by the late Ozwell E. Spencer in the early 1970's as a cover up to gather children who exhibited super intelligence to be used later on for his experiments. The school supposedly served students from 1st grade to the 8th. It was formerly controlled by Head Master Phillip Morris until retired UBCS official William Abernathy took over in the late 1990's. It has been said that a super computer codenamed MOTHER monitored the students' academics, behavior records and so forth as well as protected the school. Most of those who were staffed at the school were Umbrella employees. There were various classrooms separated by grade on each floor and a small Umbrella facility located beneath the school where MOTHER was kept as well as blood samples of every student in the school. The entrance to this facility was located beneath the office of the school nurse. There was also a large courtyard where the students could go during study period hours or physical education time. The students were also required to wear black uniforms and red ties. History Founded by Ozwell Spencer, the school was constructed in Newark City in 1969 and opened in 1970. Spencer saw it fit to build it somewhere that would not arouse suspicion and with the discovery of Progenitor, he wanted to start small and work his way up. After the school was built, Spencer sent out several of his employees disguised as recruiters to give out tests to various schools across the entire state to bring in the most intelligent students that he could find. A super computer, codenamed MOTHER was also constructed (possibly from the same model as the Red Queen) as a way to monitor grades, performance and discipline records for Spencer to keep track of the children. In time, the school became the most prestigious school of Newark City and many of the parents there wanted their children to be accepted into it. To keep them happy and to make sure they did not suspect a thing, Spencer made it so the students were never harmed or abused by the "teachers". Any one caught doing so was severely punished with the possibility of being fired or worse. Spencer also made it his point to visit the school to make guest appearances and speeches. While the children were being trained, Spencer focused his attention primarily on one student, Rose Bedford. Academics and Arts Umbrella Academy's prep curriculum is tailored to meet the requirements mandated by the Newark Board of Education and secretly to meet Spencer's demands. To challenge the intellect of the students, there were Advanced Placement, honors classes, and advanced classes. Additionally, the 8th grade students once had the option to earn up to 15 hours of college credits at an early level. The school also hosted a fine arts program consisting of concert and pep bands as a means of entertainment and to avoid having the students become too "bored" with their time at the school. There was also 3D art design and sketch programs to see just what they were capable of coming up with that could be of importance to Umbrella. The students could also participate in competitions against other private schools around the country to challenge their intellect. Athletics Besides once being a school for intellectually gifted students, Umbrella Academy Prep also supported various competitive sports for both the boys and girls. They included softball, soccer, football, basketball, tennis and track. In secret, Umbrella hoped to use this as a way to test the students for physical deficiencies if they may have had any. Those who showed signs of this were usually removed from participating in any more athletics. To prevent the parents from becoming hostile about this, therewas usually a disguise for the removal in the form of a letter or a message claiming that the child was not performing to the best of his/her ability. Many of the school's teams had competed and won numerous state championships. School Oath The students were not only required spoke the pledge of allegiance to the American Flag, they also spoke an oath to the Umbrella Corportation before taking their seats. *''As a student of Umbrella, I promise:'' *''I will strive to act with honesty and integrity,'' *''I will respect the rights and dignity of my fellow school mates and teachers,'' *''I will strive to create a new world in peace,'' *''I will oppose all forms of corruption and exploitation, and'' *''I will take responsibility for my actions.'' *''This pledge I make freely and upon my honor.'' Trivia * The banner beneath the school emblem is latin, reads Fax mentis incedium gloriae and it translates into "The passion of glory is the torch of the mind". * It is unknown what the fate of the school was after Umbrella's downfall. It is possible that it had been taken over by the Board of Education and transformed into an entirely different school altogether. * The school is only mentioned briefly in Code Genesis, but never actually seen. Appearances * Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 13:56, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Locations